Te amaré por siempre
by NephilimDemon
Summary: Finalmente ha acabado la Winter cup. Akashi seijuurou ha cambiado completamente y ha vuelto a ser el de antes de que la generación de los milagros se hiciera poderosa. ¿Qué pasará con la relación que mantenía con Kouki?


_**¡Buenas!**_

 ** _Aquí_** _ **estoy nuevamente luego de mucho tiempo sin escribir nada. No es que haya estado ausente, es solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo realmente para hacer nada. . . En fin. Este es un fic Akafuri que he hecho especialmente para una personita muy importante para mi que el dia de hoy esta cumpliendo años. . . Así que. . . ¡Feliz cumpleaños Helios! Te amo mucho hermosa. Este fic es especialmente para ti~ Espero que lo disfrutes, ¡igualmente todos los que lean este fic!**_

* * *

 _ **Te amaré por siempre.**_

* * *

Habían transcurrido tan solo unos momentos luego de que finalizara la final de la Winter cup entre las preparatorias de Rakuzan y Seirin. El ultimo cuarto había acabado dando como resultado un marcador a favor de Seirin, quienes habían logrado ganar justo en los últimos segundos, dejando a un Rakuzan completamente perplejo, y a un Seirin que no lograba caber en la alegría y emoción que el ser por primera vez los numero uno de Japón les producía.

L a ceremonia de cierre de la Winter Cup comenzó tan solo unos momentos después de que ambos equipos saludaran a los espectadores, que una vez terminada, todo Seirin se había dirigido a su vestidor correspondiente, al igual que como había hecho Rakuzan, para de aquella manera poder recoger sus cosas y regresar todos juntos al hogar de Kagami donde planeaban hacer una pequeña celebración.

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Somos los numero uno de Japón! —estaban a los gritos todos los miembros de Seirin, La entrenadora llorando, y siendo abrazada por Hyuuga quien había acabado por besarla en los labios, Koganei festejando con Mitobe e Izuki y Tsuchida, que al ser de segundo junto a Teppei, quien sabía muy bien que ese había sido su ultimo partido oficial, se sentían muy emocionados y no habían podido evitar el ponerse a llorar como Riko y Hyuuga hacían. Por otro lado los miembros de primer año estaban planeando que harían luego, después de todo tanto Kawahara como Fukuda por fin habían podido jugar, por lo que hablaban todos animadamente, o al menos casi todos, salvo una persona, Furihata Kouki, quien parecía estar completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, algo apartado del resto, y que solo Kuroko noto.

— Furihata-kun. —trataba de llamar la atención del castaño el pequeño fantasma del equipo, quien comenzaba a preocuparse ante la falta de entusiasmo que presentaba el contrario. — Furihata-kun, ¿En que piensas?

— Mmm. . . ¿Ah? Oh, Kuroko. . . Lo siento, yo solo. . . —el castaño tan solo se había dado cuenta de la presencia del contrario en el momento en que noto como este movía su mano de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos, al parecer, tratando de captar su atención. Sin duda el castaño no sabia como explicar a su compañero de equipo que la razón por la que estaba tan distraído en aquellos momentos era porque estaba pensando en lo que le había ocurrido a Akashi.

Sin duda lo que le había ocurrido al pelirrojo durante el partido era algo que desconcertaba a muchos, pero más que nada al castaño. Aunque no era como si no supiese de antes que habían dos Akashi, y que el solo conocía al emperador, era solo que no se imaginaba que presenciaría tal cambio. . . Quizá era para bien. . . Aunque para Furihata. . . ¿Y qué tal si Sei ya no lo amaba? Después de todo. . . Sei. . . Ya no era el mismo. . .

— Furihata-kun, ¿Esta preocupado por Akashi-kun? Si lo esta, debería de ir a buscarlo. No creo que se haya ido todavía. Han estado saliendo, ¿No es así? —y como siempre, sin esperar a recibir una respuesta concreta por parte del castaño, el fantasma del equipo continuo hablando, con su rostro impasible como siempre, dejando a un Furihata completamente sorprendido ante aquello, después de todo, no le había dicho a nadie el que que había estado saliendo con el capitán de Rakuzan, aunque la verdad era que lo venían haciendo desde el inicio de la Winter Cup, el día después de haberse conocido y que el pelirrojo había casi apuñalado al ace de Seirin.

— Ku-Kuroko ya. . . ¿Ya lo sabias. . .? S-Si. . . Estoy preocupado por S-Sei. . . —había comenzado a tartamudear, sin saber realmente como tomaría el fantasma aquello, aunque mas que nada se preguntaba como era que se había enterado.

—Akashi-kun me pidió tu número. No tiene importancia. Furihata-kun, ve con Akashi-kun, le diré a la entrenadora que nos alcanzaras luego. —finalizo la sombra del equipo, al tiempo que el castaño asentía con la cabeza algo nervioso al peli-celeste, para luego dar media vuelta e irse en busca de su pareja.

Una vez el castaño dejo el vestuario de Seirin, comenzó a buscar el de Rakuzan, quizá si tenia suerte, y aun no era muy tarde, encontraría a su novio. . . Aunque tenía miedo fe que fuera lo que pudiera hallar. . . Aunque no podía ser tan malo. . . Según Kuroko la personalidad de Akashi que había regresado era la verdadera, amable y caballeroso, tranquilo y serio, pero sin dejar de ser amigable.

Por otro lado, en el vestuario de Rakuzan se encontraba Akashi solo, ya que no se hallaba en condiciones tras la derrota que había sufrido, por lo que le había dicho a su equipo que se adelantaran, que el los alcanzaría luego, y así lo hicieron, dejándolo completamente solo.

En el momento en que Furihata finalmente encontró el vestuario de Rakuzan, se apresuro a entrar en este, sorprendiéndose al hallar allí al emperador llorando, aunque realmente no lo veía llorar ya que este le daba la espalda, pero de todas formas lo dedujo dado a los movimientos del cuerpo de este, y el que lo oía. Sin duda el castaño no sabia muy bien que era lo que debía de hacer en aquellos momentos, por lo que simplemente se acerco al pelirrojo en silencio, sentándose a su lado luego de tan solo unos segundos, pensando en que era lo que debía de decir o hacer para si quiera poder consolar o tratar al nuevo Akashi que allí se hallaba.

— S-Sei. . . Di-Digo. . . A-Akashi-San. . . —había comenzado a hablar el castaño, sobresaltando un poco al pelirrojo quien hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del contrario.

— Oh, Furihata. . . Eres tu. —sin duda el pelirrojo había tardado unos momentos en reconocer al joven que estaba sentado a su lado, aunque realmente no era como si no lo conociera, sino que era que simplemente hasta ese momento había estado absorto por completo en sus pensamientos, por lo que se había sorprendido al tener en aquellos momentos a alguien a su lado, alguien a quien no había notado sino hasta que este le había hablado. — ¿Que es lo que quieres. . .?

—Oh. . . Y-Yo solo. . . Yo q-quería saber como se encontraba. . . Lu-Luego del partido. . . —había comenzado a hablar el doce de Seirin, para luego ser detenido por el contrario.

— Estoy al tanto de que estabas con mi otro yo, pero he cambiado, Furihata. No recuerdo nada de lo que has vivido con el. A diferencia de mi otro yo, no siento nada por ti.—Había dicho el pelirrojo una vez había sido interceptado por el castaño en el vestuario que había sido designado para Rakuzan.

— Yo. . . Lo se. . . Pe-Pero te amo. . . y y-yo. . . Yo recordaré por ambos. . . Es por eso. . . ¡Déjame enamorarte, Akashi-San!

— No estoy seguro de ello. . .

— Por. . . ¡Por favor! ¡De-Déjame intentarlo Akashi-San! —decía el castaño justo en el momento en que lo tomaba de las manos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos completamente decidido. No podía permitirse el perder a su pareja. Porque después de todo ello eran, y amaba a su emperador, siempre lo haría. — ¡Lo. . . ¡Yo lo amo Akashi-san! No importa quien de los dos este ahora. . . ¡Eso no cambiara! —acabo por decir el castaño, quien sin importarle lo que pudiese de responderle el contrario, lo acerco lo mas que pudo hacia el, para luego comenzar a besarlo en los labios con ternura, soltándole las manos para de aquella manera rodearle el cuello con los brazos con cuidado, quien para su sorpresa, en aquellos momentos también fue abrazado por la cintura por parte del pelirrojo, quien comenzó a corresponderle aquel beso también con cuidado.

Aquel beso no duro mas de unos segundos, mas para Furihata había parecido eterno, algo que lo había hecho completamente feliz, ya que después de todo, el contrario a pesar de lo que le había dicho le había acabado por corresponder el beso, y ahora lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, como si este lo estuviese inspeccionando, y así era, después de todo. . . Tenia que pensar en lo que haría a partir de esos momentos.

— Una cita. —respondió luego del beso el pelirrojo, haciendo que un leve sonrojo se asomara en el rostro del castaño. — Aceptare una cita contigo, Furihata.

— ¿S-Si. . .? —sin duda la respuesta del pelirrojo había sorprendido por completo al castaño, quien tras oír aquello no pudo evitar el abrazarlo nuevamente con fuerzas, siendo correspondido por el pelirrojo, quien no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello con cuidado como si de un cachorrito se tratara.

— Así es, eres muy tierno, Furihata. —susurro apenas en el oído del castaño, haciendo que este se estremeciera ante aquella cercanía, sonrojándose aun mas de lo que ya lo estaba.

— A-Akashi-san. . . Lo. . . Lo amo. —acabo por decir el castaño, al tiempo que escondía el rostro en el pecho del contrario, quien no hacia mas que solo abrazarlo, pensando que quizá no era tan mala la idea de darle una oportunidad al castaño después de todo.

-* Regresando a la realidad. . .*-

En aquellos momentos, el castaño simplemente se hallaba sentado en su cama observando unas fotos de hacia un tiempo atrás, sin poder evitar el recordar aquel día en que su pareja había cambiado y que nuevamente le había dado una oportunidad de enamorarlo como antes. Aun se preguntaba Furihata que era lo que habría sucedido si Akashi simplemente lo hubiese ignorado y seguido su camino. . .  
¿Habría conocido a alguien mas? No. . . No podía pensar en aquello siquiera. . . Después de todo. . . Realmente en aquellos momentos era completamente feliz viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el pelirrojo. . . Ademas de que se habían casado. . ., y sin mencionar que pronto se acercaba el cumpleaños de su pequeño Masaki.

— Furihata, ¿Qué haces? —pregunto el pelirrojo en el momento en que entraba a la habitación con su pequeño hijo de apenas dos años de edad en brazos, regresando por completo a la realidad al castaño. — Masaki dice que te apresures.

— ¡Okasan! ¡Kuroi. . .! ¡Lado! —protestaba el menor, que para ser tan pequeño de todas formas había salido algo demandante como el padre, y amenazaba con llorar en aquel momento si no le daban lo que quería.

— Lo siento. . . Y-Ya. . . Masaki no llores. . . Ya vamos, aun falta para encontrarnos con Kagami y Kuroi. . . —trataba de tranquilizar el castaño a su hijo, extendiendo los brazos en dirección al pelirrojo, para que este le pasara al niño, ya que el castaño deseaba cargarlo. — Masaki, vamos a tu habitación. . . Duerme una siesta antes de ir, ¿De acuerdo?  
— ¡S-Si! —respondió animadamente el pequeño, quien fue llevado hasta su habitación por el castaño.

Luego de unos momentos, y una vez que el pequeño finalmente se había dormido, Furihata regreso a su habitación, encontrando aun allí al pelirrojo, quien ahora era quien observaba aquellas fotos que tan solo unos momentos atrás había estado observando el castaño.

— No sabia que aun tenias estas fotos, Kouki. . . —había comenzado a hablar el pelirrojo, quien no había volteado a ver al contrario, y que a pesar de ello sabia bien que se hallaba allí, por lo que le hizo una ceña para que se sentara en la cama a su lado, y así lo hizo. — ¿En que era que estabas pensando. . .? Estabas algo. . . Ido.

— Oh. . . Es solo. . . Estaba pensando. . . No puedo imaginar. . . Que habría pasado si no me hubieras dado la oportunidad de enamorarte. . . S-Sei. . . —había comenzado a hablar el castaño, quien fue completamente detenido por el pelirrojo, quien lo había tomado por el mentón para que este lo mirase a los ojos.

— No pienses en ello. Te amo, Akashi Kouki.

—Yo tambien te amo, Akashi Seijuurou. . .

* * *

 ** _Bien, hasta aqui. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews si les gusto~  
*NephilimDemon*_**


End file.
